They still go together
by RizzoGirl
Summary: Sequel to “We go together”. A few years later the gang meets again at a wedding and things get pretty dirty. Rated T for some language. Please review!
1. I  Mother and Daughter

**They still go together**

A „Grease" Fanfiction by Chrissy

Sequel to "We go together"

_Note: I don't o__wn the characters of "Grease". The characters are property of Paramount Pictures, Jim Jacobs and Waren Casey. I just borrowed them to write this fanfiction. However there are some characters in this story that came from my imagination and therefore belong to me._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Traveling across the country by train with a four year old girl wasn't easy and Lilliana's mother had to learn that the hard way. After chasing the little one up and down the train for nearly two hours both occupants of compartment number 16 were exhausted, the mother more than the daughter.

Finally the little girl fell asleep in her mothers arms.

Looking down at the small innocent face she could see the similarities with Lilly's father again, the girl might look more like her mother but those piercing eyes were truly her fathers. She remembered how she left him more than five years ago.

Five years! Time went by so fast. Back then she had left her friends, her family and her old life for good, without telling anybody. They expected her to come back but she didn't. Tomorrow would be the first day after five years to see all of her old friends again.

When she got the invitation to the wedding about three month ago she put the letter in her desk and ignored it. She knew many people would get hurt if she really returned to Rydell for a reunion, but four weeks ago the bride called and eventually persuaded her to attend the wedding. And here she was on the way back where it all began, her past life would soon mix up with her current life and trouble was to expect.

She knew it was her fault but she made the decission to leave and she'd do it again because so far it worked out well for her.

After the first semester on university she gave birth to the little girl in her arms and with the help of new friends she managed to study and raise her child at the same time. She graduated sucessfully a few month ago and was now working at a hospital to become a surgeon one day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly was cuddled in her favourite blanket sleeping on the seat, when the train finally passed the border of California. Her mother had to change the girls clothes twice since they got on the train, because the she first managed to put orange juice on her new dress and then she had an accident with some ice cream.

"Mummy" the little girl looked up with tired eyes.

"Yeah darling." Lillys mother looked over the rim of her book.

"Are we almost there?" The journey was long and the woman couldn't remember how ofter her daughter had asked this question since it started but this time she could give a more positive answer.

"Yeah almost, just an hour or so I would say and we'll be there. And now stop asking the same question again and again." That woke up the spirits of the little one.

"Oh really. Great." she got off the seat and danced around the compartment.

"And then I'm going to see your home and your friends?"

"I doubt that the house is still there but we can try and see what's there now. And you're going to see Sandy and Danny and the others tomorrow at the wedding, yes." She grabbed the girl by her waist and pulled her up.

"And we'll visit your grandmother at the cemetary."

"Oh yeah. I'd love to see her." Lilly cheered.

"Remember what I told you about the cemetary?"

"Yeah, I'm not allowed to jump 'round because people are asleep there." an irritated look appeared on the girls face. "Mommy?"

"Yes baby... what is it?" She could see something was wrong with her daughter and she hated that look on her face, it made her feel helpless.

"Why does grandma sleep there, why doesn't she just sleep at home with grandpa?"

"We already talked about that, remember." She stroke the girls hair.

"Yeah but I don't understand." Lilly looked into her mothers eyes as if she could find the answers in it.

"Honey you are a really smart girl but there are some things in life that you don't have to understand jet. There's enough time for you to learn about these things." She didn't know what to say to the girl. Lilian was smarter than the other kids her age, her mother had to learn that soon after the girl entered kindergarden but she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to explain death to a four year old.

"Okay but you explain to me later?"

"Of course I will. Now how about that book we started earlier, do you want to finish it?" She was glad, that she got away with it so easy this time but she also knew that her little daughter would soon ask more questions.

"Yeah." And with that the cheerfull Lilly was back.


	2. II  Wedding preparations

**They still go together**

A „Grease" Fanfiction by Chrissy

Sequel to "We go together"

_Note: I don't o__wn the characters of "Grease". The characters are property of Paramount Pictures, Jim Jacobs and Waren Casey. I just borrowed them to write this fanfiction. However there are some characters in this story that came from my imagination and therefore belong to me._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Sandra Olsen was sitting in the living room together with her mother and her soon-to-be mother-in-law. The three woman went through the many wedding presents that arrived early from friends and relatives who wouldn't be able to come to the wedding on the weekend.

Sandy looked at the big clock on the wall realizing that it would turn four pm soon, she needed an excuse to get away again.

Her mother caught her glance and sighed.

"Girl I don't know what you're up to, you've gotten away three times today. Please just tell me you don't have another guy somewhere else. Because I worked hard for this wedding and I want it to take place."

"Oh Mummy don't worry, I'll be there and before I forget there's going to be an additional flower girl."

"What? When did that happen. Do we have a dress for her?" Mrs. Olsen got up and begann to walk up and down the living room. She hated last minute changes and for a weddding, this was a last minute change even if there were still three days left until Sunday.

"Yes I've already taken care of that, don't worry and calm down." She took her mothers arm and guided her back to the sofa.

"Now if you would excuse me please." Sandra walked out into the backyard and made her way to the garage, passing people who took care of the flowers and decortated the guarden. Tonight the tent would arrive as well as tables and chairs. She rather would've prefered a complete outdoor wedding but since the weather report predicted some rain and even a storm on the weekend, they wanted to be safe. But she'd marry her fiancee anywhere as long as she could marry him at all.

"Hey there, where are you going again sweetheart." Danny stopped in front of Sandy as she nearly ran into him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I've got to fetch something." She was able to hide her secret for the last few month and she didn't intend to ruin her surprise at the last minute.

"May I ask what this mysterious thing is, that keeps you going away every four hours?"

She was stunned, sometimes she thought this guy could hardly figure out what date it is but then again he could bring up pretty much attention. She was indeed leaving the preparations on a schedule but she thought no one would notice.

"Uhm... nope I'm sorry I can't." And with that she turned to leave.

"Sandy." He called after her.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Maybe she won't come at all."

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about. I saw the card you sent her and I also know she never answered it. I know this means a lot to you but you can't force it."

Again Sandra was perplex, how could he have found out?

"She'll come, believe me otherwhiles I will get on a plane and bring her down from the east coast on my own."

"Alright, alright, it's your decision. I just wanted you to know that I love you and that this is going to be our big day, no matter who's there with us and who isn't." He smiled and she knew he meant it and this gave her the confidence she needed. Sandy gave him a quick kiss and hurried off.


	3. III  Strangers

**They still go together**

A „Grease" Fanfiction by Chrissy

Sequel to "We go together"

_Note: I don't o__wn the characters of "Grease". The characters are property of Paramount Pictures, Jim Jacobs and Waren Casey. I just borrowed them to write this fanfiction. However there are some characters in this story that came from my imagination and therefore belong to me._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sandy arrived at the train station ten minutes later than she expected. The train she was looking for had arrived about fifteen minutes ago, but with a little bit of luck the person she was waiting for hadn't departed by bus or taxi from the station jet.

She looked around searching for a dark, short haired girl but she couldn't find her.

Another fifteen minutes later she was about to leave again with tears filling her eyes, when Sandra finally spoted a little girl that looked exactly like her friend, just a lot younger and next to her stood a woman, obivously the mother. With the longer and a little bit brighter hair she'd have never noticed her but now it was clear. It had to be the same person who left five years ago at that excact train station.

"Rizzo!" She called out and the woman turned around. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity when finally the little girl walked towards Sandy.

"Hello, I'm Lilly. Are you one of Mummys friends?" she held out her hand to greet the woman and looked at her with big eyes.

Sandy got down to her knees so she could face the girl.

"Nice to meet you Lilly. Yes I'm Sandra Olsen, me and your Mother used to go to high school together." Sandy shook Lillys hand and the girl looked back at her mother as if she wanted some sign of approvement to what the woman just told her.

Rizzo couldn't believe it. The woman in front of her looked exactly like the 18 year old girl, she said good bye to more than five years ago. But then again everything was completely different, she wondered if her old friends hated her for not comming back and for breaking the contact. She wished she was back on the train, everything seemed so far away but now it became real and a kind of guilt rose up her chest.

The strange look on her daughters face brought her back to reality and she finally approached Sandy and Lilly.

"Hello Rizz." Something in her voice was different. Even though it looked like it, she wasn't the 18 year old Sandy who said goodbye to Betty at the trainstation. This was a grown up woman now, Sandra Olsen who would get married in less than three days.

"Hey Sandy, how's it going?" Sandy could also see an almost different person standing in front of her, not only her appearance had changed, she could tell. Betty Rizzo had to grow up faster than anybody else from their gang but she managed pretty good and the result was extraordinary.

The two woman left the trainstation without another word about what happened in the past, there was a silent agreement and even if they's have wanted to talk about the past, they wouldn't have been able to, as Lilly was running and dancing around them, screaming and shouting and getting very excited about the wedding.


	4. IV  Familiar Faces

**They still go together**

A „Grease" Fanfiction by Chrissy

Sequel to "We go together"

_Note: I don't o__wn the characters of "Grease". The characters are property of Paramount Pictures, Jim Jacobs and Waren Casey. I just borrowed them to write this fanfiction. However there are some characters in this story that came from my imagination and therefore belong to me._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Danny heared the car pull up in front of the house when he and the workers were about to put up the big tent. The guys with the tent arrived earlier than expected so his friends hadn't come jet to help with it but he was glad anyway because if they were able to put it up until tonight, there would be some time left tomorrow to drive up to San Francisco and get himself a new best man. He liked his cousin John but it wasn't the peson he wanted to do this. He had called Keneckie four times already but he never picked up the phone, there were only three days left until the wedding and now it was time to do something.

He saw his fiancee getting into the house together with another woman and a little girl. He was surprised to see this, it's been a long time since he last saw the other woman and her appearance had changed a lot. Curious what the little girl had to do with Rizzo or Sandy, Danny got into the house through the back door. He stood in the kitchen, looking through the half open door, that lead to the living room.

The two woman and the girl sat on the sofa, talking and laughing. He couldn't hear what they said because of the noise from the guys outside, who still struggled to put up the tent.

Taking a closer look at the little girl, he felt like she reminded him of somebody but he couldn't figure out who it was. She deffinitely had the same dark hair as her mother and the face was also deffinitely more her mothers, but those eyes. He knew those eyes.

And then it finally hit him. These were the eyes of his best friend, even though they hadn't seen eachother for nearly half a year, since he left for San Francisco, Danny remembered how sharp his eyes used to look at him all the time. And now there was this little girl sitting in his living room with the exact sharp and deep look. He could only guess how old she was but recalling, that Rizzo left Rydell about five years ago, he assumed she was something around four years old.

Deep in his toughts he didn't realize that Sandy got up and went to the kitchen and when she opened the door, he got hit by it hard in the face.

"Ouch" he yelled. "Watch up." he put his hands on his face and stumbled backwards.

"Oh my god, I didn't see you." she took his arm and helped him sit down on the kitchen table. "What have you been doing in here."

"Nothing, I just... get me a towel or something, I'm bleeding." he answered, looking down at his red hands.

"Yeah sure, uhm... here." She handed him a cloth. "Do you want me to get a doctor?"

"For gods sake no, it's just my nose bleeding. It'll stop soon." But the worried look on her face told him, that she would probably insist, that he lay down for a bit. To convince her he was alright, he got up from his chair, regretting it the next minute, as a dizzy feeling forced him back down.

"What is it?" She placed a hand on his shoulder, seeing him stumble back to his chair.

"Nothing, I... maybe I just sit here for a minute."

"Yeah, good idea. I'll get you a doctor."

He knew arguing with her about that wouldn't help now and he was too dizzy to say anything anyway.


	5. V  Doctor Rizzo

**They still go together**

A „Grease" Fanfiction by Chrissy

Sequel to "We go together"

_Note: I don't o__wn the characters of "Grease". The characters are property of Paramount Pictures, Jim Jacobs and Waren Casey. I just borrowed them to write this fanfiction. However there are some characters in this story that came from my imagination and therefore belong to me._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Sandy got back into the living room.

"Betty could you come with me for a minute, Danny got hurt."

"Sure, what happened?" Rizzo put down her glas on the nearby table and followed Sandy.

"I'm afraid I pushed the door right into his face when I got in here."

Both women entered the kitchen, where Danny was still sitting by the table, with the cloth pressed against his nose.

"Hey Zucko. You look horrible, are you trying to get out of the place before it's too late?" Rizzo said with a big smile.

"Yeah it's nice to see you too Rizz." he answered, trying to smile but the ache turned his smile into a painfull grimace.

"Okay let's have a look at that." she took of the cloth. "Wow Sandy you really hit the bulls eye here."

"Is it broken?" Sandy asked with a frightened look.

"I'm not completely sure." Rizzo turned around, nearly knocking over her daughter, who followed the two women silently. "Hey sweatheart, I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Yes it's fine."

"Sandy I need my bag, it's the black leather one on top of the others. Could you please get it for me?"

"Sure" Sandy hurried out of the kitchen immediatley.

Rizzo sat down, lifting up Lilly on to her lap. This was a strange situation to meet someone for the first time after so many years. She couldn't see much of Dannys face, as it was all covered with blood but she was sure he was still as handsome as ever.

"So how have things been down here?" She finally brought herself to talk again, after a few awkward silent seconds.

"Fine, untill you arrived." He pointed out to his nose.

"Yeah, well I'll try to fix it. We don't want you too look like a boxer on your wedding day, do we?"

Danny showed another painfull smile. "Thank you Rizz."

"Uhm... for what, I haven't done anything jet. Besides, I'm still a doctor in training, so please don't expect any wonders."

"No meant you comming here. It means a lot to her."

Rizzo nodded silently, looking a bit ashamed. "Look I'm sorry I never called but well my life was pretty exhausting so..."

He put his hand on her arm "It's okay, don't worry. I never undertood why, but Sandy kept telling us all these years, that you had your reasons and well I can see now what she meant. I always sensed she knew more than we did but I never brought myself to ask her."

She smiled, kissing her daughter on the forehead and putting her down again, as Sandy stormed into the kitchen with a big, black leather bag.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find it at first. I hope this is the right one." Sandy said exhausted, putting the bag on the table.

"Yeah, thank you." Rizzo opened the bag and took out a first-aid kit. "Put your head back please." She started to clean away the blood on Dannys face and tried to stop the bleeding with some cotton wool.

"What do you think?" Sandy asked worried.

"I'm still not sure." She examined the nose. "Does this hurt" she asked Danny as she pushed carefully against the nose.

"Ahhhhhh... yeah, are you mad?" He nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Well in that case I'm pretty sure it's broken. I can feel some loose bone parts."

"Oh my god, will he be able to attend the wedding?" Sandy finally sat down beside her fiancee.

"Sure but only with a big white bandage in his face."

"Oh shit, isn't there any other solution. The pictures will look horrible."

"Sandy, it's still me you're marrying, why do you give a damn how I look."

Sandra didn't know what to answer and looked away.

Rizzo continued cleaning the wound and finally managed to stop the bleeding. She put a piece of the bandage on the nose and fixed it with adhesive tape.

"This should do for now, but you've got to got to the hospital. Are you feeling dizzy?"

"A little bit."

"Well shake your head please, but very slowly."

He did as he was told but stopped pretty fast.

"Is it getting worse?"

"Yeah and I've got a terrible headache."

"Mhm, that's not good. I suppose you also have concussion, you should deffinitely go to the hospital."


	6. VI Old Friends

**They still go together**

A „Grease" Fanfiction by Chrissy

Sequel to "We go together"

_Note: I don't o__wn the characters of "Grease". The characters are property of Paramount Pictures, Jim Jacobs and Waren Casey. I just borrowed them to write this fanfiction. However there are some characters in this story that came from my imagination and therefore belong to me._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Sandy was sitting beside Dannys hospital bed, watching him sleep. Rizzo left about an hour ago, after she made sure he got the best possible treatment. Sandy was gratefull for that, and for persuading the doctors to release Danny two days earlier, so he could attend the wedding.

But she had something else on her mind, she was afraid there would be someone missing at their big day. She knew Danny hadn't reached his best friend jet and there were only two days left to get him back to Rydell, otherwhise John had to be best man, which she sensed was only an emergency solution.

She had made a phone call earlier but she wasn't sure if it was enough, Keneckie was sometimes so like Danny, very stubborn. She didn't know what caused him to leave half a year ago, Danny never told her about their fight but she sensed something went wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know how long he had been asleep but it felt like ages. When he opened his eyes, he half expected to see her but he was surprised anyway. She was in deep thoughts, he could tell. Her look was absent, otherwhise she'd have noticed, that he woke up.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny asked finally, touching her hand.

Sandy gasped and nearly fell off her chair but he caughter her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, I was just... never mind. How are you feeling?"

"Better, what did the doctors say?"

"Well Rizz persuaded them to release you early on Sunday. But you've got to see a doctor again on Monday and Wednesday. Apart from the concussion, no serious demage was caused to your head." She stroke his cheek.

"What about the pictures? I will look like Frankenstein."

Sandy smiled. "I don't care, I really don't. Though our mothers nearly got heartattackes when they heared about that." Both of them burst into laughter and thanks to the medication, it didn't hurt Danny anymore.

They didn't hear the knock on the door, only when it was pushed open, they noticed someone was there.

Sandy was in shock, her phone call obviously paid off, but she couldn't believe it. She got up to greet him. "I'm so glad you came."

"Yeah sure." He put his leather jacket on a nearby chair and hughed her.

"I'll leave you two alone. See you later honey." she gave Danny a kiss before she left.

Silence.

They kept staring at eachother for quite some time, then Keneckie finally broke it.

"What've ya been doin'? Are ya tryin' to get outta the wedding before it's too late?"

"Funny.."

"What is?"

"Rizzo said just the same thing." Danny said it, before he realized what he did, and the look on his best friends face, told him it was a big mistake.

"Who?" Hearing her name after such a long time made him feel horrible, he thought he'd gotten over her but now he had to realize he was wrong.

"Hey I'm sorry, it wasn't my idea. Sandy invited her for the wedding." Danny didn't know what to say, he tried to keep the conversation up. They hadn't talked for a while.

"She's here?" his voice raised up, even though he didn't intend to.

"Yeah."

Again there was a long silence. Keneckie was staring out of the window, trying to get his thoughts together.

"Hey buddy. I'm really sorry." Danny finally said after what seemed like an hour.

" 'bout what?"

"I mean... you know. I shouldn't have reacted like that, when Claire told me about what's been going on between you and her. But ... well she's my sister."

"It's okay, doesn't matt'r anymore. It was my fault." he finally turned around to face his best friend, well at least he hoped they still were best friends.

"No it wasn't. You're my friend and I should've trusted you a little bit more."

"Well as I said, it doesn't matt'r anymore. How's she doin' anyway?"

"Good, she's going to Princeton next year."

"Wow congrats, it seems all of my girls go to college one day." A sad look appeared on his face.

Danny wasn't sure what to say, should he tell him about Lilly. He was his best friend but then again Rizzo ought to be the one to tell him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday Morning, Rizzo was woken up early by her daughter. The girl was all excited and jumped around in the hotel room.

"When are we going to aunty Sandy today?" Lilly kept asking.

Finally Rizz could get hold of the girls arm and pulled her back into the bed.

"Give me five minutes darling. We won't go to their house until after lunch." Betty lay back on the bed and closed her eyes again.

"But I want to try my dress on." Now Lilly was jumping on the matress.

"Yeah but if you keep going on my nerves we won't visit Sandy at all." With that Rizzo turned around and tried to get back to sleep. Lilly on the other hand crossed her arms and also turned her back onto her mother but she didn't show any reaction to the girls offended behaviour.

Rizzo drifted off to sleep again and only woke up an hour later, she expected her daughter still sitting on the bed next to her but to her surprise Lilly was gone. She looked around the bedroom, the bathroom and on the balcony but the girl wasn't there anymore. She was in shock, she didn't know what to do. Lilly had never done something like that before, normally she was just offended for some hours but gave in eventually. Rizzo began to dress herself. She had to search the girl, god knows where she was. Rydell was only a small town but still it was too big for a four year old girl, who has never been here before.

Pictures began to pop up in Bettys head and tears appeared on her cheek, she couldn't think anymore.


	7. VII Surprise Visit

**They still go together**

A „Grease" Fanfiction by Chrissy

Sequel to "We go together"

_Note: I don't o__wn the characters of "Grease". The characters are property of Paramount Pictures, Jim Jacobs and Waren Casey. I just borrowed them to write this fanfiction. However there are some characters in this story that came from my imagination and therefore belong to me._

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

Sandy was glad that Keneckie has offered to help her with the last arrangements, as Danny was still in hospital.

The tent stood in the guarden and they had already started to furnish it with tables and chairs, so far everything went according to the schedule.

Marty, Frenchy and Jan would come over this afternoon for a final fitting of the brides maid gown and for some pictures together with the children.

The cake would arrive just before the party and the catering service also had everything prepared. The band would come this evening to set up their things on the stage and for a little rehersal.

Danny's bachelor party had to be canceled, they would do this some time after the wedding. Sandy wasn't to sad about that, because she always was afraid that her grom wouldn't turn up for the wedding or he would turn up completely drunk.

What she didn't know is that her friends still had planned their party for Sandy tonight. Sandy and the girls went out some weeks ago but this was just for coffee and cake, Marty and Frenchy thought she still needed a real party and with Rizzo also there they would sure have their fun, just like they used to when they were at high school.

Sandy was making last minute changes in the flower arrangement that would be placed on the tables and Keneckie was carrying in the last chairs with the other guys, when a little black haired girl walked towards her, still dressed in her pyjamas. Sandy only saw her, when she was standing right in front of her with a big grinn.

"Lilly?" she asked in disbelieve

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to try on my dress."

"Uhm... the fitting is only after lunch. You're a bit early. And where's your mother anyway?" Sandy asked looking around.

"Still asleep I suppose."

"You mean you came here on your own?" the colour dropped our of Sandys face.

"Yes." The smile on the girls face also faded away, by the frightened reaction of Sandy.

"Oh my god." Sandy grabbed Lillys hand and pulled her into the kitchen. She had to call Rizzo, if she didn't have any idea where Lilly was, she'd sure freak out.

Sandy dialed the number of the hotel but a look out of the window made her hang up the receiver again.

Keneckie was still there and a confrontation with Rizzo would probably end in a catastrophy. To be honest she hadn't thought about this yet, they had to meet sometime, at least on Sunday. But that would destroy the whole wedding, so maybe now was the right time for them to face eachother.

Sandy picked up the receiver again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the past half an hour or so Rizzo had been running around the neigbourhood of the hotel. How far could a four year old get in a unknown city. Obviously she got too far to look for her alone, so Rizzo decided to head back to the hotel and call the police.

As she entered the hall one of the clerks approached.

"Ms. Rizzo I have a message for you."

"What's up?"

"A woman called just a minute ago, Sandra Orson or something."

"It's Olson I think."

"Yeah right. Uhm...

"What did she want." Rizzo started getting impatient, she had to call the police.

"She said Lilly is with her. I suppose you know what that means."

Betty jumped "Oh my god, yeah. Thank you so much, you're great." she kissed him on the cheek and hurried out of the hotel again

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later a taxi pulled up in front of Dannys and Sandys house and an excited dark haired woman ran towards the front door.

Keneckie didn't believe his eyes, could it really be her. No. It's been a long time since he last saw her but he remembered that cheeky, short haired girl pretty well. But five years were a long time, people can change and the way that woman walked towards the door remembered him pretty much of the way Rizzo used to walk.

He turned around to take another look but she already vanished inside the house and so he put his attention back to the lights he was about to put around the tent.

Some time later the same women opened the front door to get out of the house again, together with a little girl, that looked amazingly much like her mother.

Looking up from the cables and wires he was sorting out Keneckie nearly fainted. Now he was sure, it was her. Same smile, same eyes and same attitude. She let her hair grow a little longer, which actually made her even more sexy, he had to admitt.

He didn't know how long he stared at her, he didn't notice Sandys look, who also stood in the doorframe, nor did he notice the little girl, that was approaching him.

"Lilly get back here." she shouted and that pulled Keneckie out of his thoughts again and he stumbled over his cables and fell down on the grass with a big crash.

The little girl started to giggle about his behaviour.

"Mommy look at that man." she pointed out and finally Rizzo saw him. She didn't realize it was him until now and she had trouble to breathe again. This wasn't good. She knew she had to meet him sooner or later but she'd rather done this when her daughter wasn't there.

Keneckie struggled to get up again and free himself from the wires. Sandy knew now was the perfect moment and decided it was time for some actions.

"Lilly" she called out.

"Yeah aunty Sandy."

"Maybe you uhm... could try on your dress, come on I'll help you with it."

"Oh yeah" and the girl ran back into the house.

Meanwhile Rizzo and Keneckie just stood in the front yard and looked at eachother, neither of them could bring up the courage to make the first step.

He put down the last of the cables he was still holding in his hands and sat down on a nearby bench, staring at her the whole time.

Was this really the woman he wanted to marry once. It couldn't be. When they were together, they used to be like best friends and could talk for hours but now neither of them knew what to say.

She finally decided to approach him.

"Hey there."


End file.
